Vanilla the Rabbit
Vanilla the Rabbit is a Mobian rabbit and Cream the Rabbit's mother. Together with her daughter, their Chao and Gemerl, she lives in Mobotropolis on Westside Island, in a small cottage close to Night Carnival. Vanilla is a skilled housewife, who has taught her daughter polite manners under her kind, but strict discipline. Appearance Vanilla is a cream-colored rabbit with a white muzzle, brown eyes and a tuft of light brown/orange hair. She has light brown/orange markings around her eyes and on the ends of her lopped ears. She wears a long light pink/purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, an orange ascot, and low-heeled burgundy shoes. History Sonic Advance 2 Vanilla and Cream lived peacefully in Mobotropolis on Westside Island. But six years after her daughter's birth, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Cream and Cheese, who was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog, came along with Sonic to find her mother, knowing she was still in trouble. Eventually, Vanilla was found by her daughter in Leaf Forest after Eggman was defeated. Unfortunately, Vanilla was later kidnapped by Eggman again with his mech and taken into space. There, Super Sonic defeated Eggman, and Vanilla's Capsule plummeted down to Earth. Amidst her fall however, she was saved by Sonic. Upon being welcomed back by Sonic's friends, Vanilla was reunited with Cream, though she noticed Sonic had already left for another adventure. Regardless, Vanilla has been grateful to Sonic ever since. Sonic Advance 3 Later on, Vanilla took Cream and Cheese to the beach for some fun. Instead, they found the largely damaged Gemerl laying helplessly in the sand. Seeing this, Vanilla took the robot to Miles "Tails" Prower, who repaired the robot and gave him a good personality. She then took Gemerl with her to live in their cottage with Cream, Cheese and Chocola so that he could live a peaceful, happy life. Sonic Rush While still living comfortably with her family, Cream returned one day with a new friend, Blaze the Cat, whom she had found on the ground earlier. Vanilla insisted that the reluctant princess stay for tea, which she eventually did and explained her story over the table. Vanilla advised her to see Sonic for help and she allowed Cream to accompany her on her journey. Shattered World Crisis At the beginning of the Shattered World Crisis, Vanilla and King Acorn contacted Cream and the Freedom Fighters through video-link after they had rescued the citizens of Chicago. There, Cream assured Vanilla that she was fine, and Vanilla told her to stay close to the Freedom Fighters and that she would look after Chocola with Gemerl's help. The two rabbits bid their goodbyes and Vanilla left the transmission to the king. Later, Vanilla was called by her daughter to send Gemerl to help her and her friends during M'egga Man's rampage through the city. These Soon after, Tails dropped off Cream, Cheese and Big at Vanilla's house to wait to be escorted by Gemerl to the king at Castle Acorn. Personality Vanilla is very demure and polite, and very well-versed in manners and proper etiquette. She is very loving and kind, and is shown to be a very concerned parent, but will allow her daughter to go into dangerous situations if someone is there to hold her hand. She also is incredibly kind and hospitable to others and is willing to let anyone into her home and tend to their needs, from food to clothing to a place to sleep. She balances being a good mother and being a good friend surprisingly well. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Family * Cream the Rabbit (daughter) * Cheese (pet/Chao friend) * Chocola (pet/Chao friend) Friends * Freedom Fighters * Gemerl * Blaze the Cat See also * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes